Talk:The Silence of E. Lamb/@comment-25214032-20140723020234
Thoughts on this weeks episode: So, overall I thought that there wasn't much action, and I understand that people really enjoy to be scared or whatever but I think that its good to thave the more "relaxing" episoded where you really have to pay attention to the details. And this episode was definetly one of those. Anyways, I love haleb and I am glad that they are together. But an "epic" kiss is an overstatemet, but I am glad they will share another one in the next episode. And alot of people say that Caleb is a bad influence and I think Hanna needs this because they are both going through this together. And Travis is awful...so needy. Nothing really happened to emison in this episode unless you count a hand hold at the dinner table. And I truly hate the story line about Toby's mother's suicide or fake suicide or accident or whatever. It is so boring. I didn't really care for the Melissa and Spencer scene, and I didn;t care for Aria going to Radley, (in my opinoin, of course) I find that Aria is a dull character, I mean sure her life definetly isn't dull but she is. Compared to the other girls, she reacts like everyone else would.. nothing special and some might think that is good acting on Lucy Hale's part but I would like to see a more interesting side to Aria's personality. And it was pretty boring at Radley other then the patient who has Bethany's drawings. And at least we will finally find out who was Bethany's killer in the upcoming episodes. And I thought that the whole Ezra writing about his family in his book instead of Alison was all BS. And why would Ezra or anybody for that matter need all this equiptment just to write a mystery novel or whatever. It seems ridiculous. And when I saw the promo for the next episode and I saw Toby (thank god he god a haircut...at least it was for Locks for Love) in a black hoodie, and I am sure that the natural responce is that he is "-A" but the writers wouldn't be that stupid to put a major reveal in an episode promo. And that was really rude of Aria to say that stuff (from what I heard) to Hanna because it is not true. Hanna is just going through a tough time just like everybody does. And when Aria recked Ezra's apartment I didn't see anybody yell at her. I know that there are probably more stuff to make Aria say this but still. And does everyone think that Melissa put that rat in Paige's locker..wow. And also that was super wierd when Emily almost said I love you to Paige on the phone awkward. And when I think of who A is, it can't be a character that wouldn't be a suprise like Mona or one of the main characters. Or Sydney for that matter. Or Melissa because everyone expects her and all these bad people who didn't like Alison. Personally, I like Hanna's "new look", defenitly compared to her old one. It was all wierd girly blouses that made her look big. Mosltly in the first and second season haha. Sorry that this is super long and these are just my opinions. Thanks!